


Too Early

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Mornings, Quirky Household, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted to sleep in with her girlfriend. But the rest of the household had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

It was seven-fifteen, and by now the alarm clock would have gone off and woken everyone in the house. But today was Saturday, and alarm clocks were virtually useless on Saturdays. Well, maybe if you had a job or something, but Lethe was not among those people.

Ah, but what could be better than a Saturday? Nothing to do but sleep in and snuggle with her girlfriend. Jill still slept soundly in her arms, snoring contentedly, her red hair splayed across the pillow. Lethe didn't exactly _care_ how Jill wore her hair, but sometimes she had to admit it was nice seeing it out of its usual ponytail.

_I wonder how long we can get away with sleeping in today. It's raining, there's nothing going on, and she's so-_

" _Ky-zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ " Lyre's shriek exploded from the other end of the hall and echoed throughout the rest of the house. _Damn it!_ Nothing ruined the mood like one's sister screaming. Who needed an alarm clock when they had Lyre? She heard the beginnings of an argument, Ranulf's name mentioned several times and then a door slamming before it was quiet again. _Good, now I can-_

"Leeeethe!" The door burst open. "Lethe, make Kyza stop picking on me, he woke me up and said it was my turn to make breakfast when he knows I-"

"For crying out loud, Lyre." Lethe groaned, cracking an eye open and glaring at her sister. "You two are always fighting, either learn to get along or move out." Normally she would have taken her sister's side, but she was _not_ in the mood for any of this. "Now get out, you'll wake Jill."

"Hmph." Lyre pouted. "Everyone's picking on me this morning." And she stomped out, not even closing the door behind her as she did. Lethe sighed, snuggling closer to Jill and burying her face in her hair. _Now I can go back to sleep._ The clock read seven twenty-eight now and it was still way too early to be awake on a Saturday. She closed her eyes, tried to tune everything out but Jill, and waited for sleep to overtake her again.

She almost succeeded, and then she heard a crash from the kitchen followed by a boisterous laugh and someone scrambling to pick up what had been dropped. _Oh, right, Tormod had Sothe stay over last night._ Moments later she heard the strains of _Beavis and Butt-Head_ followed by more laughter. _Least they're not yelling,_ Lethe thought, and once again tried to go back to sleep.

"Hey, little beorcs! Mind if I join you?" Jill, who'd managed to sleep through Lyre fighting with Kyza and two teenage beorcs laughing, finally groaned and opened her eyes.

"Uhhh...what time is it? Was that _Skrimir_ I just heard?"

"Afraid so." Lethe sighed, hugging her closer and running a hand through her hair. "Sorry. I know you like sleeping in on weekends, but..."

"It's okay, I guess. It's not like this is the first time I've stayed here, I'm used to your family by now." Jill smiled.

"Yeah, well." Lethe felt her face turn hot. "I-it's not like I normally care what beorc think of us! I never do! It's just, well...you're different." _You're special, I like you, I want you to be happy even if you still drive me crazy sometimes._

"I'm flattered." Jill yawned, pressing her cheek against Lethe's shoulder and closing her eyes again. "Mm...you think it's possible to sleep through Skrimir and the boys watching dirty cartoons?"

"We can try, I gue-"

" _Bwahahahahaha!_ That'll teach 'em to be dumb."

"Damn it, Skrimir!" Lethe sighed. "Maybe we better get up and find something to do."

"Might as well." Jill rubbed her eyes. "I'm getting a little hungry anyway."

They ended up sitting in Tormod's room with the others, eating bowls of sugary cereal and watching a couple of cartoon idiots try to "score".

_So much for lazy Saturday mornings. Next weekend, I'm staying at Jill's place._  



End file.
